i'll be there for you
by toniooo
Summary: ronnie and danielle are reunited. joel comes into there lives.
1. Chapter 1

thanks for all your great reviews for "me and you" i will try and keep that up to date but with joel coming back i really wanted to write another one!

Background - ronnie and danielle are reunited but danielle is still living with stacey, ronnie lives in the vic with roxy and amy - ronnie and danielle are trying to form a relationship as mother and daughter.

"wake up will you" danielle sighed as stacey was still fast asleep, she rocked her slightly before giving her a large push "oii" stacey huffed before sitting up "cant you open up today" she ran her fingers through her knotted hair "i have done for the past week, you cant rely on me every morning, its not even my stall" she shook her head "i'll work till ten, im meeting ronnie for breakfast so dont be late" stacey grunted before turning back around "cheers babe" she yawned, danielle grinned weakly before leaving the room to start work.

"danielle is on the stall again" she stated as she heard ronnie walking into the living room carrying amy "again? thats the fourth time this week, that stacey slater is really starting to take the mick out of her" she pouted as she walked over to the window to see her daughter smiling happerliy serving a customer "i've hardly seen her this week" she sighed "why dont you have a word, see whats going on? stacey might be ill?" roxy shrugged as she took amy from ronnies grip "hello baby" she cooed "did you keep mummy and aunty ronnie awake alllll night?" she teased "maybe not mummy but deffently aunty ronnie" ronnie turned to poke her neices stomache "it was aunty ronnie getting up wasnt it sweetie" she joked "i am still awake you know i just pretend coz then i know you will get up" roxy laughed "good, because i wont be hear forever you know" ronnie shook her head "i'll make the most of it then shall i? anyway where are you planning on going?" roxy placed amy in her baby chair "well you never know, danielle and i could get a place eventualy" she smiled "give it time ron, its only been a few months" "i know but i feel like we have come so far, i meen after everything that happend she still wants a realtionship with me and this family god help her" she laughed "just dont go to heavey on her yeah" ronnie smiled "i better get ready, im taking her for breakfast"

"hey sweetie" ronnie took danielle into a hug as she greeted her "no stacey again?" danielle shook her head "i tried to get her up this morning, but she wasnt having any of it, i said i would wait untill ten then thats it" "dont blame you, she cant expect you to cover for her, whats wrong with her anyway?" ronnie quizzed her "hungover, tired, still drunk? i dunno" she shrugged "not putting up with it for much longer, the market inspector has been on my back three times today already" ronnie stroked her arm "just say no from now on, then what will she do?" danielle rolled her eyes "play the friend card on me" she put on a moany voice "i was there for you when you needed me, i've given up my bedroom for you bla bla bla" ronnie giggled "well if you ever need a break, theres always the vic" "thanks, might just have to take you up on that, stacey forgets when she gets in at silly o clock that people are sleeping, this morning i got woken up too a really bad cover of what i think was some sort of celine dion song" danielle laughed "anyway shes only got ten minutes left" "and if she doesnt turn up" "dont you have any faith in me" stacey jumped in placing her money bag around her waist, wearing nothing that you could leave to the imagination "that was the last time stace, im not covering for you any more" danielle said bluntly at her "ohh come on its been a few mornings no big deal" danielle shook her head "thats not the point, if i wasnt hear what would you do then huh?" stacey smiled "why you being such a bitch? i thought we were friends dan" "we are, i just dont like being used" stacey scoffed "did she put you up too this" she looked at ronnie "it has nothing to do with ronnie, im telling you how i feel" she took off her money belt "i'll talk to you later" danielle looked at ronnie before the two of them walked off.

"i just cant belive her somtimes" danielle took a large sip of her coffee "its like i dont even exsist somtimes, you know i can be in the house and she can having the converstation with mo and charlie and i just feel ignored, i try and join in but i just get the impression somtimes that stace would prefer if i wasnt there, i know she hates sharing her bedroom too" she rolled her eyes "shes gonna be really off with me now, i shouldnt of said anything i should of just got on with it" ronnie shook her head "of course you should of, she cant just treat you like that, yes she helped you alot, she was a great friend at times but...you dont need her anymore, you have me" ronnie smiled as she took danielles hand "look i've been thinking, i want you to live with me, i know we have talked about it before but for me its like perfect timing your not happy at the slaters, im being kept up all night with little amy" she sighed "what do you say?" her eyes beamed with hope "you dont have to tell me straight away" she stated as she noticed danielles silence "where?" ronnie frowned "where?" "where would we live?" ronnie smiled "anywhere you want" "well i dont want to leave the sqaure and we have to be close to the club for you" she smiled "is that a yes then?" danielle grinned "i think so" ronnie took danielles hand and raised it to her lips to kiss her palm "in the meen time untill we find somewhere theres always the vic, thats if you want to get out of staceys way" danielle smiled "i'll have a chat with her tonight, knowing what staceys like she will just tell me to get out" "i better go tell roxy and aunty peg the news" ronnie grinned "you sure they will be ok with it" "of course, your family arnt you?" ronnie stood up and kissed danielles head, "i have to head down to the club quickly then i will go and tell them, come with me if you want?" danielle nooded as she followed ronnie out of the cafe.

"there we are" janine past over ronnies little black book out of her bag and held out her hand "how did you get it, did anyone see you?" janine shook her head "i went up stairs to the vic, it was excatly were you said it would be, come on pay up" archie slipped a note out of his pocket "good girl" "whats the plan then?" janine raised an eyebrow "now that would be telling" archie chuckled "no fair, i've helped you" "yeah and i've paid you" janine tilted her head to one side "do you want me to go and tell your darling daughter that your paying me to steal of her?" archie shook his head "your a clever girl janine you really dont want to black mail me" janine pouted "oh but i do" archie laughed "im going to get in contact with ronnies first love joel, danielles real father" janine laughed "is that it?" "you see janine i dont like them playing happy familes specialy when im not involed, besides dont you think danielle has the right to know who her father is" janine licked her lips "you want this guy to come in and cause a rift between ronnie and danielle dont you" "not just a pretty face are you?" "and what if it backfires and it brings them closer?" "oh i dont think it will come to that" he grinned i'll keep in touch


	2. Chapter 2

ronnie and danielle walk into the vic to see roxy and peggy serving behind the bar. "hey girls, what can i get you?" peggy walked over to them with a wide grin "ohh i dunno, i feel like celebrating" she turned to danielle "do you feel like celebrating danielle" she laughed "i do feel like celebrating, ronnie" she grinned as peggy pulled a face "what excatly are we celebrating?" ronnie placed and arm around danielle's shoulders "danielle and i are moving in together" "oh, thats great news, shame your going to be moving out, i love having you girls hear" roxy walked over from serving a customer "not moving far i hope?" "no, we will still be in the square, infact were going to be staying hear just untill we find somewhere of are own" roxy placed a bottle of fizzy wine on the bar "here? that would be lovely ronnie but were over crowded as we are"peggy stated as roxy opend the wine and poured four glasses "look its only a for a little while, my beds big enough and if it gets too much we can take it in turns to sleep on the sofa cant we girls" ronnie smiled at roxys gesture "that sounds alright with me" danielle nodded "as long if thats ok with everyone and i really dont mind sleeping on the sofa" ronnie past her a glass "cheers" they raised there glasses "too...too are...are future" ronnie stutterd trying to think of the right words.

ronnie and danielle were sat by the bar looking through a housing paper "ohh this one has a garden" ronnie pointed into the paper "living in a flat for so long i've forgotton what its like to have a nice glass of wine and meal in your own back yard, we could even get some of thoose heat lamps for the winter" "whats all this then" stacey walked up behind ronnie and danielle "stace" danielle frowned "we were just" stacey jumped in "looking at houses, you going somewhere?" she placed her hands on her hips "ronnie asked me to move in with her and i said yes" she smiled "i was going to tell you tonight" stacey pouted "right well you can get your stuff later then" "stace, please dont be like this, your my best friend" stacey laughed "whats brought all this on then? your ment to be moving out at yours age not moving in with your mother" "thats not fair" danielle protested "look do what you want but dont come running to me when it all goes wrong" "what do you take me for?" ronnie shot a look to stacey "danielle and i are making a fresh start. i will never hurt danielle or do anything that she didnt want to do" stacey rolled her eyes "leave your keys on the kitchen table once your done" stacey walked out of the vic "well that went well" danielle rolled her eyes "she will come round, besides thought she be pleased least she will have are place to come round too when mo is anoying her" danielle giggled "true".

"janine" archie called out whilst walking through the square "fancy another note?" he took out fifty pound out of his pocket, she took it off him "what little task do you have for me now, hope its more challanging then the last one" she tucked the note into her bag "hear" he handed her a peice of paper "ring this number, as for joel renolds say you need an appointment too see him asap" janine gave him a wicked smile "wont be a little meeting in the vic by any chance will it?" archie smiled "let me know the time" he winked at her as he walked off.

danielle was over at the slaters packing up her things, only three small bags but it was everything she needed, the pictures of her and stacey were stuck onto there mirror they shared, she smiled as she thought of the memorys they shared together, she picked a couple of the pictures up and placed them into her hand bag. she sighed as she left her old bedroom and walked through the empty house, she did as stacey asked and placed her keys on the kitchen table before leaving a little note, she took one more look around the slaters and made her way over to the vic.

"why didnt you call me? i would of helped carry your stuff over" ronnie raced to danielles side and took the bags of her "there not that heavey really" she smiled "even so" ronnie made her way through the bar and walked up the stairs, danielle followed her lead "roxy, amy and aunty peg have gone to aunt sals for the night, think its there way of letting you settle in" danielle smiled "they didnt have to do that" "least we get some time together, wont be for a few hours though dawns not due to start her shift untill 8, so i have to help tracey" ronnie sighed "i can help, thats if you want me too" ronnie smiled "ever pulled a pint?" danielle shook her head "well if your going to be living hear for a bit, supose it will be handy to get you trained" danielled smiled "or i could just collect glasses i dont mind" "see how busy it gets, if its quiet i can train you up" ronnie touched danielles arm "come on then, tracey will be going mad on her own" "wait, should i get changed?" she looked down at herself wearing skinny jeans, pumps and a white t-shirt "not really barmaid material" ronnie laughed "im not having old drunk men drooling over you, roxy and dawn enjoy it, belive me its not nice" danielle shrugged her shoulders.

"thats it, pretty good for a first timer" danielle held up her pint and passed it to garry "there you go thats......£3.10 please" garry past her the money "hear, just coz danielles getting trained up doesnt meen dawns job is on the line does it?" garry asked ronnie "course not, just training her up incase we need some help!" garry smiled "cheers" he drank some of his pint "though i certainly think she has compition" he winked at danielle as he walked away "seriously how did he get a girl like dawn" ronnie scoffed "garry idolizes her" danielle gushed "i know but even so she can get any guy and she settles for garry hobbs" "excuse me can i have some service please" janine held up her fifty pound not across the bar "want me to deal with her?" ronnie touched danielles arm "no, thats ok" danielle smiled as she walked over to janine "how can i help" "vodka orange and what ever you and your mummy are having" danielle looked over to ronnie "no thanks janine, why dont you save your money prehaps you can treat my dad to a romantic meal" janine laughed "no thanks, he's a bit old" "oh and theres me thinking you wernt fussy, he is loaded, thought he would be your type" danielle felt herself getting uncomftable at the bitchyness going on between the two women "thats £2.90" she took the note of janine and gave her back her change "brilliant service" she raised her drink and sat down "grrr that women winds me up" "just ignore her, shes not worth it" ronnie sighed "just everytime i see her shes sniffing round dad, just want to know what there up too" she ran her fingers through her hair. janine sat at the table and got her phone out "**meeting mr renolds at 5pm, think your little grandaughter is working in the vic now too" **she closed her phone and smiled too herself.

later that night ronnie and danielle were on the sofa watching tv "you ok?" ronnie touched danielles feet as they were curled up on the sofa "yeah, just thinking" "about?" "how normal this all feels, i must admitt i was a bit nervous" ronnie smiled "me too" "do you mind if i use the bathroom?" danielle stood up "you dont have to ask" ronnie stood up too "i just fancied a bath thats all" "i'll show you were the towels are, you go and relax and i will go start dinner" ronnie took danielle to the airing cubord "use any towel you like except theese, there aunty pegs guest towels" ronnie giggled "the white bottles in the bathroom are mine, so you can use them to wash" "thanks, i'll be back soon" she took the towel of ronnie walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she ran the hot tap and placed the plug in, she picked up the white bottles of body wash and inhayled the scent deeply, smelt just like ronnie, a mixture between coconut and candy, she poured some into the bath to make bubbles, she took off her clothes and folded them in a neat pile before stepping into the bath, the bubbles coverd her skin as she lay back and rested her head on the back of the base, she breathed deeply trying to relax her body and mind, she was there for five minutes before the knock of the door made her jump "danielle, can i come in" danielle sat up trying to cover herself with the bubbles "erm sure" ronnie walked in naturally with a glass of wine "a hot bubble is not the same without one of theese" she smiled as she placed it on the side of the bath "thanks" danielle smiled still trying to cover herself "right dinner ready in half an hour" she smiled as she left the bathroom, allowing danielle to relax again.

"thats better" danielle walked in, wearing her new pj's with damp hair "dinner smells nice" she sat at the table with her wine" hope it tastes as good" she joked "im a great cook" ronnie scoffed "i just dont do it that often" she teased "want more wine?" ronnie tipped up her glass without a reply "we can have dinner like this every night when we get are own please" ronnie smiled "great, we will be alcoholics by the first year" danielle laughed "thats if you were going to live with roxy" ronnie laughed "if you wanna go blow dry your hair, dinner wont be for another 5 minutes" danielle nooded as she walked out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom.

ronnie and danielle were lying in bed a while later, talking both feeling rather giggerly from the wine "i want a yellow bedroom, with big white wardrobes" danielle waved her arm in the air painting a picture "im going to have deep red" danielle laughed "theres me thinking you would of gone for black" ronnie poked her "hey...im not that bad" "you do wear alot of black though" danielle laughed realising that even ronnies nightware was black "i like black thats all" "bit depressing though isnt it?" ronnie pouted "and would you prefer me to look like roxy? she looks like an 80's retro kid, i used to dress like that when i was pregant with you" she sighed "still be nice to see you with a bit of colour" danielle commented "take it a shopping trip is on the cards then" danielle nodded as she cuddled up to ronnie "so, what about are living room? what colour?" "bright pink?" they both laughed as ronnie mocked herself "dunno, maybe we could get a professional in?" "you saying you dont like my taste?" "you saying you dont like mine?" ronnie poked danielle once more.


End file.
